


A New Language

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x16 reaction fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x16 reaction fic.  Kurt is thinking about new languages to speak with Blaine, and Na'vi is not included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Language

It was almost a week since Blaine had started (and soon after, concluded) his cleanse, and he and Sam had just finished their morning run. Blaine was determined to run with Sam every day, even though his muscles were screaming at him half the time. He was sure if he skipped a day, he'd lose his momentum. They let themselves back into Mercedes' apartment and were toeing off their shoes at the door when Blaine was surprised by a kiss on his cheek. "Kurt! What are you doing here?" 

"I thought we could walk to school together. It's such a nice day out."

Blaine quickly glanced down at his sweaty self. "Okay, but I've got to shower first."

"I know. I, um, actually drew you a bath. You've been so sore." Kurt's eyes flickered up to Blaine's and away again, then with another quick kiss, Kurt took his hand and led him back to the bathroom. The tub was filled and steaming, two fluffy towels were set out, and a single candle was giving off the scent of eucalyptus and mint.

Blaine was a little overwhelmed, and became more so as Kurt tugged his hoodie off over his head, leaving him in only his damp t-shirt. "Kurt, I'm all gross," Blaine protested, but Kurt just stepped in closer and ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms.

"I love you like this," Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss into the curve of Blaine's neck. After a moment he moved back, blinking, and smiled shyly at Blaine. "Sorry, I got carried away. I know we've got class. Enjoy your bath. I'll make some coffee and we can leave when you're ready."

Blaine didn't see Kurt for most of the day, but when he got out of his last lecture, instead of having to hunt for Kurt among the students gathering in the front hall, waiting awkwardly for Kurt to notice him, Kurt was there at the door to his classroom, with a bright smile and a cup of coffee. Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's and gave him a squeeze, despite the crowds of people pushing past them. "I've got a million pages of reading to do tonight, but if you want you can come over to the loft and we can work together after dinner. I was thinking of making that rosemary chicken and broccoli dish we made for my dad that time?" On the subway home, Blaine searched Kurt's face for some hint as to the motive behind Kurt's behavior. Finding nothing but warmth in his occasional glances as they swayed together with the movement of the subway car, Blaine relaxed. Just enjoy it, he thought. Don't overthink, Kurt doesn't want to talk about every little thing that worries you.

After dinner that night, Sam's latest sitcom playing quietly on the television, Kurt joined Blaine on the couch, book in hand. He pulled Blaine's arm around him and rested against his chest. "Comfy?" Kurt asked.

"Perfect," Blaine responded, enjoying the feel of Kurt's body pressed against him. Later, when they had both finally finished their reading for the night, and Sam had headed home, Kurt turned to Blaine with a shy look on his face.

"So, how'd I do?"

Blaine smiled broadly. He wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't noticed Kurt's attention. "You did great, sweetie. I had the best day. But... what's going on?"

Kurt blushed a little and took one of Blaine's hands in his. "I know we're different people, and we do things different ways. But I need you to feel how much I love you. Because I do, you know. So much." Kurt looked intently at Blaine, his eyes shining. "And if you can't feel it, we're not going to work. Which is simply not acceptable to me." Kurt let go of Blaine and rummaged around in his messenger bag, pulling out a book and handing it to him. "I know it's the sort of pop psychology stuff I normally make fun of, but Rachel gave this to me a few days ago and it kind of makes sense. I think we should both read it, and then talk about it."

Blaine took the book and turned it in his hands. It was "The 5 Languages of Love," by Gary Chapman. "I've heard of this," Blaine said. The book described ways in which people give and receive love: words of affirmation, acts of service, quality time, gifts, and physical contact. "Thank you, Kurt. You didn't have to do this," he said almost automatically.

"No, I think I did. We have to do something, we can't just stick our heads in the sand and hope it gets better. It's cheaper than therapy, anyway." Kurt took Blaine's hand again and squeezed it. "Although I'd try that too, if we need to."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out, as they came together for a tight hug. He couldn't think of what to say, overwhelmed again by his love for this boy. Just when he thought he was alone with his worries, that the problem between them was his to overcome... "You want to fix this too," he said softly into Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course I do," Kurt said sincerely, his blue eyes finding Blaine's. "And I know we can. Together," he said firmly, giving Blaine that "you should tell me when you're upset" look that Blaine found both reassuring and mildly amusing, given that Kurt only heard him about fifty percent of the time. But maybe he could say it better, differently, in ways that Kurt could hear more clearly.

Blaine picked up the book from where it had fallen to the floor. "Want me to read it now?"

"Actually, if you're not too sore from all of that running, I thought we might just try out one of the languages."

"Oh? But I haven't read the book yet." But when Kurt responded by sliding his hand down Blaine's leg, gently massaging the tight muscles in his thigh, Blaine quickly got the picture.

"I'm pretty sure we're already on the same page with this one," Kurt murmured as he pulled Blaine off the couch and led him to his bedroom. "But let me know if you need a tutorial."


End file.
